TS Collection: I knew you were trouble
by Rafa008
Summary: Renamon decides to go after Impmon


**Author:** Rafa008  
**Shipper:** Impmon / Renamon  
**Music:** I Knew you were trouble-Taylor Swift  
**Summary:** Renamon decides to go after Impmon  
**  
TS Collection: I knew you were trouble**

_Once upon time  
A few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights  
You got me alone  
You found me  
You found me  
You found me_

It was night in Shinjuku and Impmon was backed into a light pole at the top of town, thoughtfully.  
Impmon-Renamon ...  
He was thinking of the fox Digimon, which intrigued him. Why she continued to try to save him, even when mistreated her?  
Renamon-Impmon!  
Impmon-Uh, what?!  
The digimon was startled, almost falling off the light pole, seeing the fox digimon materializing, standing beside him. He rose from the pole, pointing a gloved finger at her, leaving only a few millimeters of it and although he was lower than Renamon, Impmon could feel her breath hitting his face and Impmon blushed.  
Impmon-Your, your ... You idiot, what do you think you're doing, materializing and scaring others?!  
Renamon-I'm sorry.  
The black Digimon leaned against the post again, while Renamon stood beside him, standing, watching the moon.  
Impmon-Only come here to scare me?  
Renamon-Hum.  
The Digimon continued to stare at the moon and Impmon fumed as always.  
Impmon-Only can say hum!  
Renamon turned to him quietly, her blue eyes into his big green eyes.  
Renamon-Why did you call me?  
Impmon blushed, his face turning the same color as his scarf and gloves, despite the black fluff.  
Impmon-What?! I did not call you, I just thought aloud and ... And... Oh shut up fox!  
He turned his head, gritting his teeth. _What I'm saying?! Saying I was thinking of her?!_  
Renamon said nothing, but was curious about Impmon.

_I guess you didn't care  
And I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard  
You took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me_

_And he's long gone  
When he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me_

Impmon-I'll have fun, something that you, a tamed digimon, by humans, do not know, ha!  
The Digimon stood up and jumped from one pole to the other, laughing. Actually, it was just an excuse to get away from the yellow fox before he finished saying anything more embarrassing. He continued to jump from post to post, when he felt that someone was following him. He turned back and saw the Renamon begind him, jumping soundly. Impmon put a hand to his forehead, not stop jumping.  
Impmon-But what are you doing following me? Turned Culumon now?!  
Renamon-You, Impmon, made me curious. What do you do at night?  
Impmon smirked and motioned with his hand, continuing to jump.  
Impmon-Follow me and you'll see tamed fox!  
Renamon-Hum!

_Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Till you put me down oh_

The two ran side by side and Impmon jumped on the cars' hoods that were below them, laughing while some drivers put their heads out the window to complain, but returned to enter, daunted by the Digimon. Renamon sighed, materializing from place to place, as she followed Impmon.  
Renamon thinking-_It's weird, I know he's trouble, but why still I want to follow him? I think I like being around him ..._  
Impmon smiled as she continued to follow him, even unintentionally be seen materializing. They went in the direction of the central park and there was a couple. Impmon smiled, pointing a finger at them, making a small fireball fly at their feet.  
Impmon-Hihihi!  
Boy-What's that?!  
Girl-Let's get out of here!  
The couple ran and Impmon approached to one of the swings. Renamon materialized beside him, in another swing, and had a disapproving look on her face.  
Renamon-Impmon! We should not attack humans!  
Impmon-Oh, that goes for you, tamed digimon! If you do not like it, why do you keep following me?  
Renamon looked at her white paws, trying to find the answer.

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

Renamon-I knew you were trouble and one of the reasons that I followed you was to avoid any human or you to get hurt in this game, Impmon.  
Impmon-What?! I am strong Renamon, don't need anyone watching me!  
He pointed a finger with a fireball, but she avoided it, arms crossed. Impmon continued to throw more fireballs, but didn't hit her.  
Renamo-Stop it, Impmon.  
Impmon-Already tired? Hahaha!  
Impmon threw the last ball of fire, than again didn't hit her and he turned to the fox.  
Impmon-Although I hadn't swallow the story of 'avoid accidents', you said it was one of the reasons. What was the other?  
Renamon blushed, looking away to the trees and Impmon gaped in disbelief that this Digimon that exuded pure confidence was blushing with a silly question.  
Renamon Well, I ... I wanted to see you.  
Impmon-See, me?  
The two were swaying lightly on the swing and Impmon stared her.  
Renamon-I think we all have a part within us that like the dangerous guys.  
Impmon-Do you like dangerous guys?  
He pointed a finger at himself.  
Impmon-Like me?  
Renamon-Yeah, that's what I said.  
Both looked at the moon and Impmon did not believe that a Digimon as she liked someone like him, dangerous.  
Impmon thinking-_I always act like that because I want to be strong, but ... I also like to get her attention, because I like her.  
_Impmon touched Renamon's gloved hand, which looked at him curiously. He shook it light and Renamon returned, feeling their hands clasped.  
Impmon-Yeah, you may really enjoy the danger to walk with me ... Even walking with the humans, I like you too.  
Impmon could hear the beat of both hearts. Their noses were touching and Impmon admired the texture of the yellow and white fox digimon.  
Impmon-But if you say this to someone, or to any of your friends Digimon tamed, I will defeat you!  
Renamon gave a light laugh, as she jumped into one of the trees and winked at him before disappearing.

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_


End file.
